


Jongdae's Retribution

by orphan_account



Series: Tadhana Series [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I don't know if I will continue this, It can be a oneshot lang, It's a One More Chance AU, M/M, SeChen, but if i will, for sure SeChen siya, hahahaha, how do you tag
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A One More Chance AU na cantered sa role ni Maja Salvador played by bebeboi Jongdae.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Series: Tadhana Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707124
Kudos: 3





	Jongdae's Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This isn't my first fanfic but I disowned the first one that I did. It's been a while since I tried writing and it's THAT kind of night. I hope those who will read this are safe, warm and may source ng hot coffee or choco. Ehe. 
> 
> Okay, so I wrote this without an end in thought. I'm planning on continuing BUT I HAVE BAD TRACK RECORD when it comes to updating. Anyway, this is just a little finger exercises kasi i'm rusty af. Last ako nagsulat is thesis pa nung college ata. 
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY ANYWAY!

Siguro may mag tao toyong makikilala na and role lang natin ay maging stop-over sa buhay nila. Yung tipong sasaglit lang sila, kukunin yung kailangan - gasolina, pagkain, tubig… tapos aalis rin. Hindi tayo yung final destination. Hindi yung uuwian. Pero importante pa rin naman tayo sa buhay nila, hindi lang tayo ang “happy ending”. 

Dalawang linggo na since nakipagbreakup si Jongdae sa boyfriend niyang si Chanyeol. Sa totoo lang hindi niya alam kung siya ba o si Chanyeol yung nakipagbreak. Ang alam niya lang mahal pa niya, pero siya yung umalis. Wala e. Sa buhay ni Chanyeol, isa lang siya sa maraming stopovers para makauwi ito sa totoong tahanan niya: kay Baekhyun Byun. 

Hala, umiiyak nanaman ang ating bida. Kasi naman. Akala niya si Chanyeol na e. HAHAHAHA. Dalawang taon na rin naman sila. Pero nung bumalik yung dati, naramdaman niya na sumasara ang pinto na pilit niyang hinaharangan dati para wag tuluyang sumara. 

Huminga ng malalim si Jongdae at pilit pinupunasan ang mga luha na tumutulo sa mga pisngi niya. Kinuha niya ang kanyang notebook: kupas, lukot lukot at may bahid pa ng ketchup yung cover, pero andito lahat ng mga saloobin niya. LAhat ng mga hindi niya mailabas sa iba.

Lyrics ang outlet niya maging noon pa man. Masaya siya, malungkot, wala lang, sakto lang… lahat kaya niyang gawan ng lyrics. Magaling siya sa mga salita. Kaya hindi niya alam kung bakit nung nakipaghiwalay (ano, siya ba or si chanyeol?), huminga lang siya ng malalim na may kasamang hikbi saka umalis. 

“Minahal mo ba ako?”   
“Ni minsan ba nauna ako sa puso mo?”  
“May oras ba na pinili mo ko diyan sa puso mo, at hindi ng utak mo?”

Daming tanong, pero wala man lang siyang nakuhang sagot ni isa. Ngumiti siya at hinawakan ang kwintas na binigay sa kanya ni Chanyeol nung first anniversary nila. Simpleng kwintas na may pendant na rosas. Kaya siguro natinik din siya sa relasyon nilang dalawa. 

Ilang beses na siya kinausap ng best friend niya na si kyungsoo. “Jongdae, ikaw, dati mga pusang gala lang inaampon mo, ngayon tao na. Yung pusang gala madaling mapaamo yan- mga pusong nasaktan at may hinahanap pang iba, malabo. Tigilan mo yan.” Sana all, nakikinig. Sana all di kagaya ni Jongdae. Soo knows best talaga.

Si Chanyeol naman hindi nagkulang sa kanya as a boyfriend. Mabait, pasensyoso, sweet… wala naman ibang hinihingi si Jongdae nung tinulungan niya ito ng makita na lasing lasing at balak pa magdrive. Siguro kaibigan lang at most? Kita naman wasak na wasak yung tao in every sense of the word. Ayun nga lang, mahilig kasi masyado si Jongdae umampon ng mga mahina. Ayan tuloy. Pero problema lang, hindi naman lahat katulad niya na todo bigay sa pagmamahal. May mga tao na nakalaan talaga ang “todo” para sa ibang tao. Sadly, di kay Jongdae yun. 

Binigyan niya ng pagkakataon si Chanyeol para humingi ng tawad. Alam naman niya na natulog si Baekhyun sa unit ni Chanyeol 5 days before sila naghiwalay. Pero wala. Walang sinasabi si Chanyeol. Walang pagpapaliwanag. Walang tinapos (relationship nila ni Baekhyun or nila, wala). Kaya siya na nagdesisyon. 

Ngumiti siya pero randam niya ang isang patak ng luha sa kaliwang pisngi. Huminga ng malalim… sinara ang notebook. Nag-unat ng buto at naghanda na bago matulog. 

Siguro mas aayos na bukas. Siguro mas mababawasan na ang sakit. Siguro bukas mas kaunti na ang iluluha niya. Kahit kaunti lang. Please.

**Author's Note:**

> Marked it as finished but this isn't yet kasi I'm planning pa. Wala pa ngang mention si Mister Oh! Pero i think it can stand alone a such so yan muna hahahaha. Hope inspiration hits me soon so i can continue hehehehe. Hope safe kayong lahat! :)


End file.
